


Wide Awake

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person B being the cuddly kind when asleep and Person A being the kind that unconsciously kicks you off the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake

When Kurt and Blaine first begin sleeping together, it isn’t long before they realize they still have a lot to learn about each other.

Though they’ve been friends now for over a year, (and lovers for a decently-sized fraction of that time) Blaine finds he’s discovering new things about his boyfriend every day. More specifically, he’s learning new things about him at _night_ : how Kurt likes to be kissed for a long time as a form of foreplay, that he seems to enjoy being the one in control, that he’s most sensitive between his thighs. They’re small, nuanced revelations that probably come with the territory when you start having sex with someone, but Blaine cherishes each one of them dearly as they appear.

The most surprising thing that Blaine learns however, does not come while they’re having sex.

It’s a long weekend and Blaine’s parents have vacated the house for the next few days. Blaine isn’t a liar or a rule-breaker, but it’s not like anyone specifically told him that Kurt wasn’t allowed to spend the night. Or a few nights, for that matter. And if Blaine simply forgets to mention it to his mom or dad when they return, what they don’t know won’t hurt them, right?

Blaine easily forgets about all of this however, when Kurt turns off their movie and rolls on top of him within the first hour of being alone at his house.

A while later they’re both properly showered, together and naked in Blaine’s bed. Kurt has long since fallen asleep, and Blaine has been drifting for the past few minutes. He’s just about to willingly hand himself over to sleep when a blunt kick to his thigh startles him awake.

“Ow!” Blaine whines, shooting up in bed and glaring down at a still obliviously-asleep Kurt. Blaine huffs, trying not to get too mad at his boyfriend since he obviously didn’t mean to do any harm. Apparently Kurt is the violent type of sleeper.

Blaine groans and settles back down into bed, luckily making it the rest of the night without sustaining any more Kurt-induced injuries.

When Blaine wakes again, he’s settled on Kurt’s chest, his nose tucked into the crook of Kurt’s left shoulder. It’s a cozy place to be, but Blaine can’t remember for the life of him how he got this way. He inhales sharply, shifting to readjust himself when Kurt’s voice cuts through his sleepy haze.

“Morning, you. Sleep okay?”

Blaine rolls off his boyfriend to lay next to him, and they take a moment to smile at each other. Kurt looks gorgeous like this, raw and unguarded in a way he never seems to let others see in public. His hair is flopped over his head, cheeks rosy and eyes half-lidded. He looks so beautiful that Blaine almost forgets he’s been asked a question. “Hmm? Oh yeah, I did.”

Blaine hesitates to bring up the incident from last night. He’s certain that the number of people Kurt has shared a bed with are limited, save perhaps Rachel and Mercedes during their sleepover dates. Have either of them ever pointed out Kurt’s decidedly annoying sleep-quirk? Blaine doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or self-conscious but… Kurt has a pretty good kick and was about a foot away from hitting a spot that would have been much more consequential than Blaine’s thigh.

Luckily, Kurt is the first one to speak. 

“You’re such a cuddly sleeper,” Kurt says, though he’s clearly not upset about this since he’s smiling while he says it. “You basically clung to me the entire night. Thank god you’re so light; I never understood how people were supposed to sleep on each other’s chests without suffocating but you made it work.”

Blaine laughs a little, understanding now how he ended up on top of Kurt. He cuts his laugh off however, when he realises now is the perfect time to bring up the _issue_.

“I’d take that over being a kicky-sleeper. Seriously, has anyone ever told you that you pack a mean punch when you’re unconscious, or were you just dreaming about being in a kickboxing class?”

Kurt’s smile drops immediately. “Ohmygod, I kicked you?” Kurt sits up and stares worriedly down at Blaine. “Where? Did it hurt? Oh Blaine I’m so sorry! You should’ve woke me-”

“Hey!” Blaine gently cuts Kurt off, now regretting bringing it up at all in the first place. “It’s fine Kurt, really. You didn’t kick me that hard and it only happened once all night. I was just teasing you, I’m not upset or hurt at all okay?”

Kurt looks placated, if only for a moment. His expression soon turns worried yet again, though. “But what if I do it again and I kick you in your… you know what?”

Blaine laughs and rolls his eyes. “We’re regularly having sex now, Kurt. Just call it my dick.”

Kurt blushes but the smile is back on his face. “Okay fine. What if I kick you in the dick next time?”

Blaine doesn’t expect the rush of blood that floods to his groin after hearing Kurt use that word, even though it shouldn’t come as a surprise since everything Kurt does turns him on these days. “We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it. Besides, if that does happen, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” Blaine tries to waggle his eyebrows. “Kiss it better, maybe?”

“Blaine Anderson!” Kurt exclaims, sounding scandalized as he lightly slaps Blaine’s shoulder. “They didn’t warn me you were such a dirty little thing. I wish I’d known.”

Blaine feels himself getting more aroused by the second, so he climbs on top of Kurt and tries to make his voice sound husky when he says, “There’s more where that came from,” hoping he’s made his intentions clear while he starts kissing Kurt’s neck.

Kurt hears him loud and clear.

\--

The next night proceeds without incident, save for the fact that Blaine wakes up in the morning so wound around Kurt that he’s not sure where one of them begins and the other ends, still with no memory of how it happened. He’s glad to find that Kurt genuinely seems not to mind though, and is even more pleased when he remembers that Kurt hadn’t been kicky in his sleep last night. Blaine brushes it off as a one time thing, and winds up feeling a whole lot safer when they fall asleep on their last night alone together.

Unfortunately, it had very much been a false sense of security.

His memory of the event will always be fuzzy, but all Blaine knows is that one minute he was sleeping peacefully and the next, there’s a sharp pain in his gut and he’s flying off the bed, his head hitting the sharp edge of his nightstand on the way down.

Luckily, this time Kurt actually wakes up.

On the ground, Blaine hears his boyfriend shout his name and then the room is doused in the soft light of the bedside lamp. He feels like he’s swimming underwater and his head is _pounding,_ in addition to the stabbing sensation that comes when your skull collides with a blunt object.

“Blaine!” Kurt says again, except now he’s sitting next to Blaine on the floor, a hand on his shoulder. “Honey, oh my god I’m so, so sorry! Are you alright?”

Blaine groans; he hadn’t meant to, knowing that the sound will only increase Kurt’s worry tenfold, but he can’t exactly help it at the moment since he’s actually in a significant amount of pain. 

“Oh who am I kidding, of course you’re not alright. Did you hit your head?”

Blaine sighs, abandoning all hope of keeping Kurt from going into full-on panic mode. “Yeah, on the bedside table.”

“What! Oh god, what if you’re concussed?! I should call an ambulance. Just don’t fall asleep okay?!”

Blaine groans even louder at that, but for reasons other than pain. “No Kurt! No. I’m not concussed, no ambulance necessary. I didn’t hit my head that hard, and I kind of caught myself on the way down, okay?” Blaine reaches up to touch his head, hissing from even just that light touch. “I just have a little bump, is all,” he manages.

“Oh Blaine,” Kurt sighs. Blaine is relieved to hear that he sounds significantly calmer, if not more sad now than anything. “Can you sit up?”

Blaine nods, slowly sitting up. He doesn’t feel dizzy or nauseous, two symptoms which he knows to be signs of concussion. The spot on his head still stings, but he thinks it’ll probably fade soon. “I’m okay,” he reassures Kurt, looking up into his still worried and now slightly teary eyes. “Really, I promise.”

“Okay, but stay right there,” Kurt demands as he stands up. “I’m gonna go get you some ice, I’ll be right back.” Blaine takes this moment to realize that they’re both still naked, unabashedly admiring the view as Kurt leaves the room.

When Kurt comes back, Blaine feels significantly better. He lays in bed as Kurt ices the sore spot on his head, finding with a bit of guilt that he likes being lavished with care and attention like this. His guilt is nothing compared to Kurt’s, however, who can’t stop apologizing profusely between bouts of self-deprecation. Blaine has given up on trying to placate him, opting instead to close his eyes and simply listen to his boyfriend’s voice, which would probably do a better job at healing than both the ice and the Advil that Kurt administered a few minutes ago combined.

Soon enough though, Blaine does feel better and, in the wake of his pain, all he can do is laugh.

When Blaine opens his eyes, still in the midst of a laughing fit, he notices that Kurt’s expression has turned from that of worry to confusion, and possibly a touch disturbed. “Oh god, you probably really _are_ concussed, I need to-”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s wrist before he can move, shaking his head. “Kurt, I swear I’m fine. But you’ve got to admit, this whole thing is kind of funny.”

“I see nothing funny about the fact that I almost just broke your skull in half, Blaine.”

“It’s just,” Blaine manages as his case of the giggles starts up again. “We just had mind-blowing sex a few hours ago and we’re both still naked and then you _literally_ kicked me out of bed and you _still_ somehow managed to avoid kicking me in my junk and… it’s just really funny okay!”

Blaine isn’t sure if Kurt has finally found the humor in the situation or if his laugher is just infectious, but soon they’re laughing together, Kurt leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “I’m glad you find it amusing. So you’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not. You didn’t mean to do it. You were still asleep, after all.”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighs, reapplying the ice to Blaine’s head as he seems to lose himself in thought for a moment. “But what are we gonna do about this in the future? I’d like to continue sharing a bed with my boyfriend, but not if I’m going to wind up almost kicking him into a wall every night. Besides, it’s only a matter of time before I finally do kick you in the dick.”

“You said the word ‘dick’ unprompted Kurt, I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m serious, Blaine.”

Blaine huffs, settling into the sheets as Kurt lays down tentatively beside him. “We’ll figure it out. For now, sleep?”

“No, Blaine,” Kurt admonishes sternly. “I don’t want to risk hurting you even worse.”

Blaine thinks for a moment, going over possible solutions in his head. “Well, you didn’t kick me at all last night, remember?”

“That’s because you were wrapped around me like a clingy little octopus, Blaine,” Kurt laughs.

“That’s it!” Blaine exclaims proudly. “There’s the problem. You only kick when I’m not laying on you.” Blaine rearranges himself, slotting his body so that he’s lying on top of both of Kurt’s legs. “It’d be pretty hard to kick me from this position, right?” Blaine doesn’t wait for an answer as he lays his head on Kurt’s chest, snuggling deep into his automatic embrace.

“Fine, but if it happens again I’m going to have to insist we tie my feet together or something.”

“Hey now,” Blaine huffs, unable to resist making the joke. “I thought we both agreed that I’d be the first one to try that?”

“We’ll talk about that later. Go to sleep, Blaine. I love you.”

“Love you too, Kurt.”


End file.
